An Enticing Offer
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: Ordon was no longer his home, it no longer felt right, so off to Hyrule, to take up Princess Zelda's offer of becoming apart of the Hylian Guards and protecting all the dangers to Hyrule, not knowing what he was truly in for, new feelings for a Princess.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Zelda Fandom, here is my new and first story for this fan section, enjoy. I have finished Twilight Princess only twice. Soon, if this works out, I shall right what I right about best well know about, Skyward Sword, I have finished that game four times normally and twice on hero mode. :)

**Characters/Pairings: **Zelda/Link

**Rating: **T

**World: **Takes place after Twilight Princess

**Summary: **Ordon was no longer his home, it no longer felt right, so off to Hyrule, to take up Princess Zelda's offer of becoming apart of the Hylian Guards.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all rights go to Nintendo.

* * *

**An Enticing Offer**

Ordon had been his home since he was a child, but now, staring into the farming town, while the children played, the adults worked hard and got all along, it seemed foreign. He had been through basically hell and back to save everything he cared about and to preserve the fate of the Hyrule to what is was supposed to be, not some Twilight Realm where everyone lived in fear.

"Link! Come play with us!" Talo yelled from down below. He had arrived back in Ordon after Link has vanquished Ganondorf, creating a blanket of safety for all the neighboring provinces to return to normal. Link looked down at the children all yelling at him to play. He sighed, this seemed so trivial now, how was he supposed to go back to what he once was after the entire ordeal of every moment being in the face of death and battling for survival. He was the Hero of Twilight, no longer a simple goat herder in Ordon.

"Hurry up!" Beth yelled as Link slowly climbed down his ladder from his bed, and got dressed in his peasant clothes. He felt odd, now that he had gotten rid of his green hero tunic, his Zora armor, and his Magic Armor, all stored in a compartment of his floor boards, along with the tools he had used on his perilous journey. He opened his front door of his home and smiled at the children, he might as well act normal.

"Link! Lemme see your slingshot!" Talo called as he swiped it away from Link's hands and wandered to the practice dummy. Link didn't say anything, he typically didn't say much anyway, but he really was in no mood too at the moment.

"Link." A small voice piped up behind him, he sighed, he knew the voice all too well. Turning around he faced Ilia, a girl he had known since birth. The entire town was betting on when he was going to finally man up and ask her to be his girlfriend and soon to be wife. Maybe there was a time for that, but now was not. Anything that they had before, which for the majority was friendship, was gone. Sure he still knew her well and she knew him well, but he didn't seem to be around her any longer. Another reminder that Ordon was too different from the life he was now living.

"Ilia." He simply said. She smiled slightly. "What's your plans for the day?" She asked, making light conversation, which Link was in no mood for. It seemed nothing mattered her anymore, sure he would always love the people, and the beauty of the forest, but, somewhere else was calling to him. A few hours passed of light conversation and watching the children play with all the equipment he had in his floor boards. Watching Collin attempt the spinner, Talo the sword, and Malo, well he was just critical and didn't touch too much as he stood to the side with Beth. That's when horns sounded, not alarming ones, but they sounded more royal then anything, and everyone's gaze averted to the the small passage to the town's center to see what the commotion was.

Link curiously walked with the children and Ilia to the town center, watching for what would cause royal trumpets to sound, even though Link knew exactly what would, and he had a good idea of who was here. Continuing on to the center of commotion, people gathered as a figure dressed in a white cloak dropped to the ground off a large white horse. Link smiled.

"Princess Zelda..." Talo said almost in awe of her. Link had to see why he was swooning over her, she had seemed so angelic in all white, maybe it was a new trick to make people forget about the twilight curse that had threatened to overtake the land less then a day ago.

"Your highness!" Mayor Bo ran out of his house and bowed awkwardly, obviously not expecting the visit.

"Mayor, it is nice to meet you, I've heard about you back in Castle Town." She said with a simple smile. Her hair was groomed perfectly into her trademark braids and ponytails and she was in her nicest clothing. Her royal attire to be correct, the gown she wore almost everyday, full of perfectly enhanced details covering her dress and gloves and cloak.

Mayor Bo gushed and she continued on with what she had to say. "I've come for the Hero of Twilight, to propose an offer, where is he?" She said so formally that it made everyone listen enthralled. Now not everyone knew who the Hero of Twilight was, most of them had never heard of it here, and Link knew that. He wanted it like that. The only one who really knew what he had done was the Mayor and Rusl. The children never clued in, and Ilia never seemed to notice, maybe it was the memory loss that happened every so often now.

"Hero of Twilight? Why we don't know such hero." One woman yelled out from the crowd. Link began to feel his muscles tense as Zelda spoke again.

"Ah, but you do. Come forward Hero." She gleamed as she looked directly at Link, making it obvious in what she wanted him to do. He sighed, Ilia looked at him confused as he walked forward to her. The crowd parted and they all looked astonished, she smiled at him and walked towards her.

"I must speak to you Link." She said in a whisper as the crowd continued to look in awe of both of them. The children's jaws were dropped as he nodded to her. "I will be here all night, but right now I must speak to Link in private." She stated her position and the crowd made a few sounds of disappointment but finally cleared.

"Where can we talk?" She said now directly at Link. Link thought for a moment before saying, "There's a spring, but it's not very ideal of a conversation your highness, I would suggest my home,"

"Perfect." She said before he could finish his sentence about how that might look bad for the Princess of Hyrule to be seen in a tree basically. They walked in silence to his secluded home, with a few stares and whispers from the townspeople. As they got into the home they both took a seat.

"It's nice to see you again Link." Zelda started to form a conversation.

"As is to see you Princess." Link said, trying to maintain a facade of calmness, when really he was wondering what the hell she could want, was there something wrong with Hyrule again?

"I know this might seem spontaneous and an odd offer, but I do have a proposal for you." She stated as Link nodded his head, ready for her to continue. "After talking to Telma, the bar owner, she said that you may be the bravest one in all of Hyrule, some one who truly knew the powers and traits of the triforce, and I was quick to agree."

Link nodded his head again, unsure of what to say, or where she was going to be honest, but he continued to listen as she spoke. "Realizing this, I wanted to offer you this. A guarding job at the castle, not a entry level one at all, or even close to that. I'd be willing to demote my current Head Knight to replace him with you. I want you to come live at the palace. A room will be set up inside the royal corridor for you, and you wouldn't always be on guard, mostly giving commands and going into battle if needed. You'd have spare time of course, and there is a lot to do in Castle Town."

Link smiled, she was rambling. He didn't know what it was, maybe an invisible force that drew him to her, maybe her irresistible charisma skills, which every person in royalty required to continue to lead their people.

"I don't know what to say, Your Highness." Link said simply, overwhelmed with her offer. Head Knight in Hyrule? That position was covered and cherished. If you held that spot in Hyrule, you were practically royalty.

"I will be here until later on this evening. You don't have to say anything yet, but it may be in your best interests, because I know you, somehow, maybe the Triforce connection we share. But this isn't enough for you anymore, something is pulling you away, I'm here to make the process easier." She said smiling again. "Tell me tonight, at around nine, I will be at Ordon Spring." And with that, she left. No more to be said, but a big choice for Link to discover. What did he want? He could start a life in Hyrule, being surrounded with the responsibility of what he now did best, protecting people and fighting, or staying here as a farm hand and continuing to raise goats and maybe start something? He knew the choice was clear. He needed to make sure everyone knew his decision perfectly.

* * *

"You're what?" Malo, Talo, and Beth yelled alarming everyone within ten feet.

"Leaving." He simply stated to them. He felt bad about leaving him, but he knew this was no longer his home, he needed to move on to this position, it was an offer of a lifetime.

"How? What? Why? We didn't even clue into you being a Hero of Twilight." Beth yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Princess Zelda offered me a position in the castle I couldn't turn down." Link said quietly. He looked down at the three children, knowing the hardest goodbye were yet to come. Colin and Ilia.

Colin took it well, telling him, well retelling him of his speech in Eldin of bravery and courage and how strong he was and how he was going to visit and become just as strong as him, and that he would eventually meet up in the guards of Hyrule one day. Link smiled and hugged the small child.

"Link." Ilia said, almost as if it was the morning before Zelda had appeared.

"Ilia, I have to say goodbye." Link said, wanting to make this quick, he still had to tell Zelda in twenty minutes and pack up for the journey back to Hyrule. "It's just something I must do now, this isn't where I belong anymore."

Ilia stood there with tears in her eyes. "That's crap Link. You belong here, with us, with me." She said as she became angry. "People know we were going to eventually settle down together, and you're just leaving because another girl comes along from a different, royal province and you're ready to go."

"This isn't what that's about." Link said, obviously ready to break her heart by telling her what he felt about her truly. "Ilia, you're my friend, I never loved you like that, I thought about it, before all of this, because that's what the world had for me, but now, I have potential to be something truly amazing, and I'm ready for this challenge, Ordon is no longer my home, because I belong in Castle Town, where I will protect Hyrule until I die."

Ilia broke into tears. "If that's how you truly feel." She murmured before running to her house, and past her father, who knew exactly what had just happened. He nodded to me sadly as he walked into his house to calm her down. Poor Bo, was all Link could think as he walked to the springs. A silent walk was peaceful, and then he arrived, Zelda standing there, smiling at him.

"I've heard." She said without him stating anything. "Let's collect your belongings and we shall be on our way." Link nodded, keeping silent as they walked back to his house again. He grabbed what he needed. The MasterSword and adventure pouch, alongside his adventure items, potions and rupees. He was ready to go, leaving his house he locked the door and took the key. He tucked it into his pocket, ready to say good bye, knowing he'd never return to this town, unless duty called him here.

"Ready to leave?" Zelda asked looking as regal as ever with her cloak back on, and on her white horse.

"More then I'll ever be." He said, encouraging Epona to ride forward. He entered Faron Woods, never once looking back. Hyrule, here came Hero of Twilight, Link.

* * *

**So? Any thing to say? Anything to ask? Wanting more? **

**Well I'll see when I can update again, hopefully soon if there is a good vibe to the reviews and people coming into look at them. Don't be afraid to give suggestions or criticism, it's my first Zelda story, tell me what I'm doing that's bad and good. :)**

**Well, that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. **

**~Taylor McDonald**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two, not too many reviews, but I had good suggestions through PM and reviews, I will try my best to incorporate them into the story. :) So without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_He was ready to go, leaving his house he locked the door and took the key. He tucked it into his pocket, ready to say good bye, knowing he'd never return to this town, unless duty called him here._**

**_"Ready to leave?" Zelda asked looking as regal as ever with her cloak back on, and on her white horse._**

**_"More then I'll ever be." He said, encouraging Epona to ride forward. He entered Faron Woods, never once looking back. Hyrule, here came Hero of Twilight, Link._**

* * *

**An Enticing Offer**

**Chapter Two: Hyrule Arrival**

As they rode through Hyrule field, Link noticed a lot of thing had recently changed since his last encounter with it. It used to be filled to the brim with leevers, boblokins, and of course, insane birds. It seemed so peaceful now as everything evil was gone. People were having picnics out and about in it, just off of the distant off the paths leading to the neighboring provinces. Children laughed and played as their parents sat casually without a care in the world. It seemed too good to be true after what he had encountered here, especially with the place he brought Ganondorf down once and for all.

"Almost there." Zelda said as they continued forward, reaching the bridge of Eldin, which Link had paid to be repaired so Malo and his shop could open up in Castle Town, but as noted, he quickly gave up that dream and returned home to his mother and father. Link never responded to Zelda's comment and she didn't expect him too, he knew the layout of Hyrule and provinces surrounding it better then she did. He had even discovered places that she had never heard of that bordered the outside of the region. All new parts that she must make peace with, if there was even people there to begin with.

A few more minutes passed, and Link saw the castle gates approach quickly. Glad he changed into his Green Hero Tunic, he was going to take the highest guard position available, might as well look like he was suited for the job, instead of showing up in his herding clothes. Something that may be frowned upon here.

Things changed from silence of the field to a loud buzz of people talking, laughing and carrying on as they strode into town on horseback. Zelda on her white horse, still equipped with her white cloak and Link on Epona, looking just as he did when he saved Castle Town from possible doom. Some people stopped what they were doing to look at them, almost surprised to see him again.

After he saved Hyrule, Zelda had given him a public ceremony to say thank you for all he had done. He had accepted this and left before she could say another word, perhaps people were curious to why he was here.

"The people will be expecting a briefing of this." Link said to Zelda, she nodded as if this was obvious news to her.

"I know, such nosey people they are." She said with a slight giggle. Link looked at her surprised, this was the first time he'd heard her laugh. It was rare, but understandable, especially since what they had both been through, knowing that they were both apart of the fated legend of the Triforce, where evil was known, and there was one hero who would carry the Triforce of Courage on his hand, and the goddess Hylia reborn, who carried the Triforce of Wisdom on her hand. An evil legend was heard about pure evil, who the first Hero had slain. Demise was his name, and he managed to reincarnate into Ganondorf, the last holder of the Triforce of Power. Lore wasn't Link's thing, but he decided to understand truly why he was who he was, because he was now apart of the Hero legacy.

"Indeed." Link simply stated as they finally arrived at the main gates of the castle. It was just as elaborate as he remembered, but now was not the time to drool over the place, he apparently had to make an appearance.

"I hope you do not mind Link, we will have the meeting in an hour, to announce your presence and to show what your new job is here at the castle." Zelda said to him very professionally, but then added. "Then there will be about a two hour window for you to see your new living quarters and adjust, dinner will be served in the main room, then if you would like, there is a ball that has been planned for tonight. The first annual Twilit Ball, in honor of our new memories and accomplishments that have happened. It would be fitting if you attended this evening."

Link wondered about the ball, he would need clothing for sure. He didn't have much. "Of course, what's a Twilit Ball without the Twilight Hero?" Link asked rhetorically with a small smile on his face as Zelda sent out news to meet for the announcement.

Time passed quickly and soon an hour was upon them and Zelda was addressing the people of Hyrule gracefully and happily. Her charisma was shining through and onto Link.

"People of Hyrule, I understand that most of you have heard that Link, the Hero of Twilight has returned to the palace, and I am here to confirm this." Zelda said with a smile and she looked over to Link and encouraged him to come and stand with him. Link acted calmly but hoping not to speak to everyone here, he was a fighter, not a talker.

"He has accepted the offer of being our new Head Knight here in Hyrule, and it will be effective tomorrow morning." She said looking at Link. The crowd cheered and several questions were scattered about. Zelda looked unamused with all the pestering of questions and simply said. "Link will be at the Twilit Ball tonight if anyone has anything to ask him." Link sighed silently, a night of speaking to people, but he would manage, for he was now ready for any challenge.

* * *

"You hold yourself well in front of your people, Princess." Link said as they left the town center and entered the castle. Link was collecting his things as Zelda lead him up to his new room.

"It's apart of the job. After my father and the rest of my family passed, it was my job to create peace in Hyrule and control the people, since I am the last one of Royal blood." Zelda said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Princess." Link murmured quietly to himself and Zelda simply nodded, obviously used to the sympathy she got towards her parents and siblings all dying in an accident about two years ago. Zelda quickly continued up the stairs. It was the tallest tower in the building and it seemed very familiar to Link.

"This is your room." Zelda stated, pointing to a room across the hall, well circular area to where she was standing. "Only two people ever live up here, the Royal in command, and the Head Knight, or Knight Commander, as it is properly called by the elders of Hyrule." She explained. Link nodded.

"I have two hours before dinner?" Link asked with a small smile, he was starving. He hadn't eaten that day, too much commotion he supposed, but he needed his strength for the morning when he would first begin his new life, away from Goat herding in Ordon Village. Zelda gave another giggle and nodded.

"Yes, two hours. There is an outfit that has been tailored for you on your bed, ready for you to wear to the Twilit Ball tonight." She said as she then retired to her room for the next couple of hours. Link wondered, had this all been prearranged? Probably, she knew he would go back to Castle Town with her. He smiled as he opened the doors to the new room he would stay in.

Greens and browns in which reminded him of not only the forest but the color of his Hero's Tunic. Yes this was all planned, and planned well. The bed was made out of high quality oak, and on the mattress lied a green and brown sheet and pillow set, it certainly suited him, the walls were covered in royal paintings and plants were scattered about, alongside an oak bookshelf, full to the brim with stories he used to read as a child, and ones he had never heard of, perhaps he would take one of these and begin them when he was done.

Placing his adventure pouch down he looked at the bed, an outfit made for a hero, but in black, purples and blues. It had the same design that Midna's body was covered in. Midna, his guide, or master, or something, no matter what though, he would surely miss her after their long journey together to stop Zant and Ganondorf. He would never see her again after she had shattered the mirror after returning to her kingdom. Maybe this ball was to honor her memory. Link got into the suit. It fit like armor, but felt like cloth. It wasn't heavy, but it was certainly warm. Link looked at himself, taking off his green hat and placing it on the dresser beside the bed. He smiled, he was practically royalty now, and he felt home almost, just something was missing.

* * *

Dinner had passed smoothly, although Princess Zelda had not been there. She must've been tied up her room getting prepared for the Twilit Ball, which Link still knew nothing about. He retreated back to his room after finally getting a full meal in since yesterday. He looked at the time in his room on the clock, five minutes until he was due downstairs. Might as well go now. Walking casually down the stairs he heard voices, and instead of walking by he listened in.

"Have you heard?" One man said enthusiastically.

"About?" A woman replied, no one he could tell who was who.

"Princess Zelda and Hero Link." He replied. There was gossip around the town about them already? Link was utterly confused on how Castle Town's society truly functioned.

"What about them?" The woman asked.

"They're going to the ball tonight, dressed as the Twilight Hero and Princess. They are going as a couple!" The man exclaimed.

"For Goddesses sake, we don't know that, the lad only showed up today!" The woman chastised the man. "But it would be nice to see her happy. I've raised her since since she was born, a good man in her life would only be beneficial."

"Well I don't want to clean up after them." The man said suggestively and jokingly as he walked away from the woman as Link took the que to enter the main hallway to the Ballroom, where an older woman, of maybe sixty was standing. She had grey hair with brown streaks throughout and green eyes.

"Hero Link, welcome. I am Sally, Zelda's oldest friend. Well friend now, I was her nanny, practically her mother." She rambled on. Link smiled and shook her hand. She smiled and he asked where the ballroom was, she pointed northward and he thanked her and continued on his way. Apparently Castle Town thought that he and Zelda were now an item. Which was odd since he had been here less than three hours at the most.

Entering into the ballroom, Zelda stood talking to the people. Her hair was done traditionally but her dress was changed for one of black, with the design Midna had on her body in purple and blue as well. They looked as if they were dressed as a couple. Did Zelda intend this? He wouldn't know, because he didn't speak with her all night, until finally she stepped out and into the courtyard. Link followed, seeing as though she was stressed and a little upset.

"Princess?" Link spoke up and sauntered over to her, standing by the bushes of red roses.

"Oh, Link, are you enjoying the Ball?" She asked with a slight smile as she turned to face him. Link nodded and looked at her. She seemed tired.

"Is everything alright Princess?" Link asked her with all concern.

"Of course. Just Hylians love to gossip, and we seem to be all everyone want to talk about. I picked the outfits because they suited what we had been through and struggled through and had triumph, not to be seen as the newest couple in Hyrule." She stated. Link noticed she was going on a rant and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Just ignore them Princess, the rumors will go away soon." He said with a smile as he dropped her hand and she smiled back. Zelda wondered what game he was playing with her, but that thought was put to rest as he soon left with a simple good bye and to have a good night, not daring to stay longer to increase rumors. There was something about this hero that she was drawn too, and she didn't know what, but it felt like a string of fate, as if he was supposed to stay with her, to rule Hyrule and the people inside of it.

* * *

**OH, string of fate mumbojumbo. :) Well how was that? Anything you would like to say or add? **

**Well please review! **

**~Taylor McDonald**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, let's see if this chapter is any good shall we? Please enjoy the third installment. :)

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**"Is everything alright Princess?" Link asked her with all concern.**_

_**"Of course. Just Hylians love to gossip, and we seem to be all everyone want to talk about. I picked the outfits because they suited what we had been through and struggled through and had triumph, not to be seen as the newest couple in Hyrule." She stated. Link noticed she was going on a rant and grabbed her hand to stop her.**_

_**"Just ignore them Princess, the rumors will go away soon." He said with a smile as he dropped her hand and she smiled back. Zelda wondered what game he was playing with her, but that thought was put to rest as he soon left with a simple good bye and to have a good night, not daring to stay longer to increase rumors. There was something about this hero that she was drawn too, and she didn't know what, but it felt like a string of fate, as if he was supposed to stay with her, to rule Hyrule and the people inside of it.**_

* * *

**An Enticing Offer**

**Chapter Three**

It was day one, officially. Link smiled to himself as he got dressed in his new outfit. It wasn't any different then the Hero Tunic, just had a Hyrule's Code of Arms on the front, and a brown cloak attached. It personally liked the hat from the other outfit and chose to keep it on the new outfit. Just seemed right to him. He looked regal though, something in the new outfit brought out every single feature he had, he surprised him to be honest, but it didn't matter what he looked like, he had a kingdom to protect.

Walking out of the room he look at the door slightly ajar across the hall. Zelda's room. A place that he dared not to enter, he didn't want to make a bad, fourth? Impression on Princess Zelda. He was ready to start the day. He walked to the Knight's Hall, where all those who qualified to be a knight were and were ready to start their day as well. Guarding mostly. Link recalled when he was the wolf and had to walk through Castle Town, how all of the guards flinched at the sight of him and did nothing to stop him in his beast form. So much for bravery here.

Link called them all together and made himself known. Nervously, he stood up and rubbed his triforce hand, he stated his name, and where he was from to the knights of Hyrule. They all nodded in appreciation, as he fumbled with his wording at the end of his introduction. Zelda had given him a list of things that had to be done around the castle, some jobs specifically for him, like make groups and send them to their designated area, and train a few of them. When he was done these chores he was then to attend to the throne room while Zelda held court to watch out for any possible threats, afterwards, he had the day off, he could do as he pleased until sundown when he was responsible for changing out the day knights with the evening knights and training the some of the day time knights. Sure it was a bit much for a first day, but Link knew he could handle it.

As he scrolled down the lists of names, and years of service, he chose to put new knights with the older knights, something they had never done.

"Why's this? A bunch of children helping us?" A man in his twenties asked, he was on his fifth year of service as he stood next to a boy that looked the same age as Link, about sixteen or seventeen.

"Teach them, I'm his age, and look where I am." Link spoke, not harshly to the man, but coldly. "Keep the group strong, teach them the ways of being a knight, teach them how to keep Hyrule safe."

The man's anger stopped as he backed off and nodded to Link in an a way a child would if they were being chastised.

"Group One, you'll be at the south entrance point, Group Two, at the East entrance point, Group Three at the west, Four in the town center, Five on the roof tops, Six in the throne room, and seven can scatter into the alleyways and back roads of Castle Town." Link called out, feeling his nervousness wash away as he continued on and ordered how to keep people where they have to be until their shift was up.

The young boys stood taller than the older men, almost proud to be where they were. Youthful vigor as Link had heard one of the knights say, who had to be in his fifties and still serving. It made Link proud to see these kind of men out, not the cocky twenty year olds who thought they knew everything. As they all scattered out, the five night knights appeared in the training room, all over the age of fifteen, but under the age of nineteen. It seemed as if Zelda wanted him to train the new generation of knights.

"Commander Link." One of the boys said as they stepped forward.

"You may call me Link, no need for formal titles, I'm a boy such as yourself." Link said as he walked over to the swords sitting on the side. He had retrieved the master sword from Ganondorf's bloody body after he had recovered from his adrenaline rush after the battle was over. Carrying it proudly in the sheath on his back.

"I'm Warren sir." The boy stated as the rest of them stated their names, but Link took a liking to Warren, he had the most personality to himself. He happy to be there, unlike the other four, and was by far the best swordsman here. Reminded him of himself to be honest.

Hours passed as they continued to practice, all the boys were beat, and Link was a little restless to go and explore Castle Town.

"That's all for today boys, good work, continue to practice your helm splitters better." Link said, wondering if it was a good thing to be teaching them the ancient skills he had learned on his journey, as the boys cleared out Warren stayed.

"Link, may I ask you something?" Warren asked quietly.

"Of course." Link stated turning towards him as he was putting away practice dummies and swords that they had all left out.

"How is it? To be the biggest hero in all of Hyrule? At only seventeen?" He asked him.

"It's hard to explain, but it wasn't easy to get here." Link said to him. "Journey's through lands that no one had been too in centuries, and through the past."

"Through the past?" The boy asked.

"Yes, but there is another time for this story, you must go get rest for your shift tonight." Link said as he collected his things and said goodbye to Warren. He knew that boy was full of potential. Link laughed to himself, walking up to the castle, nodding to the guards, so far it had been a good first day, even if the older men were secretly wishing they were in his place.

As he walked into the throne room, Zelda was nowhere to be seen, but the triforce stood tall about the throne, surrounded by the three powers. Legend told of one with an unbreakable soul who once roamed the earth, who had once seen all the evil in the world and vanquished it beside Hylia reborn then. Thousands of years ago, someone who had lifted evil, and tried his best to remove it, although darkness had still escaped with all attempts to get rid of the last shards of the ancient evil, Demise. Link understood his heritage now, and Zelda's as well. Zelda was Hylia reborn again, just as the original reborn goddess was, and well Link was a reincarnation of the original Hero, who lived among sky people and wore his tunic first.

Link snapped out of his history lesson he was giving himself and realized that he had been walking the entire time and was now at the hallway where his and Princess Zelda's room was at. Link placed his training bags in his room and grabbed his large wallet and put it into his adventure pouch. Ready to go and see how everything in Castle Town was progressing since he had left. He was leaving until he heard a shriek of terror.

Running into the hallway, he recognized the voice as Zelda's and quickly opened the door to see the Princess standing on her bed, looking down at a small, innocent spider hatchling.

"Princess?" Link asked as she looked over to the door way and saw Link standing there in his new tunic, hat, and fully armed with his personal choices of weapons. Sword and shield.

"Link!" She said surprised as she tried to calm herself, but could not. Link smiled slightly and walked towards the spider, picked it up and placed it outside of her large window.

"All better Princess?" Link asked as professionally as he could, trying to stifle a laugh from the Princess's current form. She was in her royal attire, hair in a traditional way, but her face was red as she removed herself from her bed, straightening herself out. Link moved his dark golden hair from his face, and shook his head, his hat going in the same direction.

"Yes, thank you Sir Link." She nodded in his direction as she gained her composure back. "How silly if the people found out, Princess Zelda, afraid of spiders." She said with an awkward giggle to Link.

Link smiled, "It's our little secret." Zelda smiled back at him and finally managed to catch her breath.

"Did you enjoy the festivities last night?" Zelda asked, trying to break a silence that had been starting between them.

"Yes, of course, interesting outfit choices if I do say so myself, and an excessive amount of people." Link said with a little humor, but entirely true.

"Well they do enjoy when new festivities come about, they don't have to work, and many people from each province attend as well." She explained. Link nodded. He had four hours to kill before he was due to the rest of his obligations of being Knight Commander. That's when he noticed something in Zelda as she continued to explain the ball system. She looked cooped up in her room, he didn't think she had left the castle since he arrived to Castle Town. She finished and Link simply nodded as if he had listened to her entire speech.

"Well, there must be a lot you want to see in Castle Town before I have to hold the throne for a while, I shall let you be on your way." She smiled, remembering why he was here, because of that stupid spider. She blushed at the thought, the Hero of Twilight having to save the Princess of Hyrule, from a spider, something so simple compared to something as horrific as the Twilight her kingdom was cast into.

"Princess, would you like to join me in my tour of Castle Town?" He asked politely, extending his arm to her. She debated taking it, how bad it would look, especially with the rumors surfacing, but she had been stuck in the Castle for a while now. She smiled and took his arm.

"I'd love too." She said as he smiled and escorted her out of her room.

* * *

Whispers circled as Link and Zelda stepped out into the bright daylight of Castle Town. It was ten times more buzzing then at the ball. Link in his hero outfit, just seventeen, a few inches taller than the Princess, while the Princess stood there happily, a few inches shorter than Link, seventeen as well, and in her royal attire.

"People certainly have nothing better to do than gossip." Link whispered to Zelda as they continued down the path that Link remembered as "Princess" Agitha of Bugs, street. Where he collected 24 golden bugs, where he got rupees beyond his wildest dreams, he always wondered where a child got that kind of money.

"It's what they do, they love it. If you don't like it, make sure you stay away from the barber shops and salons." She smiled to him. She had removed her hand from his arm before they hit the sunlight.

"I will certainly." Link said as they continued to walk around. Link looked to alley in front of them now. Telma's bar. How many memories did he have here? He asked himself rhetorically. Princess Zelda walked in first and she was greeted accordingly by Telma, then in walked Link.

"Link!" She called practically hopping over the counter to give him the biggest hug she had ever given. Link awkwardly hugged her back as he was pushed into her massive amount of cleavage. She really needed a shirt under her coat.

"Telma." Link said as he gave her back a couple pats, signaling he was done hugging her. Zelda had watched the entire scene, and realized just how much she honored him, she had known Telma for fifteen years, and never had she been that forward with someone.

"How's Ilia?" Telma asked excitedly towards Link.

"Ilia, um, she's fine." Link said, remembering how heartbroken she had left her.

Zelda had heard of Ilia, and something stirred inside of her, jealously almost. Something she never felt before, but she knew what it was. But why was she jealous of someone such as Ilia? Was it because of Link?

"Last I heard, you had gone back to Ordon to marry the girl." Telma said with a wink as Link scratched the back of his head nervously. Zelda was trying to keep a calm composure as they spoke about this, Link being married to her? She felt sadness for a moment before he spoke.

"It's not something I wanted, she was upset when I told her that the feelings she had weren't mutual." Link said and Zelda had exhaled loudly, and Link turned to her.

"Are you alright Princess?" Link asked with complete concern.

"Yes, um Telma, may I be able to get a glass of water?" She asked, with her heart almost pounding out of her chest. What was this feeling? She was drawn to Link sure, but something was telling her that she wanted something more than a Knight and Princess relationship with him. She shook of this thought as she was handed a drink. Every woman alive in Hyrule had a little school girl crush on the Hero of Twilight, it wasn't uncommon at all.

"Princess!" A woman called her over to another table as she thanked Telma for a drink as Link stood at the bar, watching her walk away. After she had walked away he looked over to Telma, who was behind the bar once again.

"I knew you weren't into Ilia." Telma simply stated to him.

"Then why'd you bring up the marriage thing?" Link asked as he sat on one of the bar stools.

"To get her reaction of course." Telma smiled and winked at him, just as she had when they were going to Eldin Province to save the Zora boy's life. He looked back to Zelda who was in deep conversation with the woman at the table.

"Why?" Link asked confused.

"Oh, like you don't know." She smiled at him. He knew exactly what she meant. He might have liked the princess a little bit, but he would never interfere with the princess's daily schedule, and routine. She probably had suitors from all over the world wanting her. He was prepared for that, plus, it was just a slight liking and attraction he had to her, nothing too major.

"Rumors always have a hint of truth boy." Telma winked at him again. Zelda walked back over to them and Link and Telma smiled as if they had been discussing nothing but memories of the past.

"Ready to go on Princess?" Link asked with a smile, knowing Telma's all knowing gaze was upon him.

"Of course, thank you Telma." She smiled to her. They were at the door as Telma called out.

"Come back tomorrow Link, there's going to be a visitor here for you." Link nodded to her and continued outwards with Zelda behind him, making sure there were no obvious threats to the Princess's Safety. If he was going to be a knight, might as well be a good one. They continued their walk with light conversation as they made it back to the palace.

"My goddess, there is only ten minutes until I have to hold the throne." Zelda said as she rushed forward at her chair. Link followed in a slow pursuit, still scanning for any dangers that may be occurring around them, even if they were surrounded by the best guards in Hyrule. Link stood up as she took her seat. She smiled at him.

"Every week we do this." Zelda explained, "Where the people of Hyrule come to ask for things to be changed, and I either approve, take into consideration or deny. You Link, as Knight Commander, sit there." She pointed towards a royal chair he remembered from the last time he was here. It was red and gold, not as regal as Zelda's but still pretty nice.

The throne was held, and person after person came in. Zelda accepted a few, told a few to come back next week when she had discussed it with the Knight Commander. Link didn't realize how big of a role he played here, he had to make decisions with her now too? Hmm. At the strike of the hour, there was only one pledge left. It was a small figure, and she was cloaked.

"Please, step forward and remove your cloak." Princess Zelda said with a smile to the figure. The, small figure, Link presumed was a girl, put him on edge as she removed the cloak. He moved his arm back to unsheathe his sword if need be. Zelda noticed all the guards change in tension and suddenly felt a shift of move.

She removed her head piece of her cloak and smiled up to them. Link gasped, it couldn't be.

Midna had returned, in her full form.

* * *

**Cliffhanger anyone? Anyone think it was gonna be Ilia? Hmm, well she may be in here as well. BUT you got some implied Link and Zelda in this one. Don't wanna rush it all too fast right? Gotta have a plot right? It's coming... I swear. Warren will be in the story again too, so sorry if you hated him. **

**Telma has a visitor for Link too, hmm, well this is gonna be an interesting wait for the next chapter huh? REVIEW! Please, I love the ideas you all have, and the comments that inspire me to continue on this story. Without you, I wouldn't have continued this story!**

**As for the length of the chapter, hope it makes up for my couple of days without a post. May long, had to go see the Avengers. ;) **

**Hope you have a great rest of your day. :) **

**~Taylor McDonald **

**(On a side note, Twitter Account is down for some reason, will be up as soon as possible, but find me on Pintrest, where to find me on my profile.) **


	4. Chapter 4

Well, thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and comments on the story, please enjoy the next chapter. :)

* * *

_**Previously: **_

_**"Please, step forward and remove your cloak." Princess Zelda said with a smile to the figure. The, small figure, Link presumed was a girl, put him on edge as she removed the cloak. He moved his arm back to unsheathe his sword if need be. Zelda noticed all the guards change in tension and suddenly felt a shift of move.**_

_**She removed her head piece of her cloak and smiled up to them. Link gasped, it couldn't be.**_

_**Midna had returned, in her full form.**_

* * *

**An Enticing Offer**

**Chapter Four**

Midna, standing there, blue and covered in the traditional Twilight symbols of her tribe that she commanded, as basically, the Twilight Princess. Link couldn't believe her eyes, she appeared to be just as she was when she left, and then destroyed the mirror of Twilight when she left. Link and Zelda looked at each other quickly as she approached. It was impossible for her to be here now, they couldn't possibly comprehend on how she would be back, or why she would be back for that matter. Confused, Link stood to her, as did Zelda.

"Oh you humans." She smiled a toothy grin to her old partners in crime. Midna was looking as regal as ever, and the guards around the room, were distracted by her, and at the same time, frightened of her. "Always thinking that anything new is a threat." She giggled lightly. Link knew that giggle well, when she 'enslaved' him to do her bidding as his wolf form to collect all the fused shadows from all the temples he could access at that time.

"You can calm down, your Princess and Hero know exactly who I am." She looked at all the guards and slowly made her way close up to the throne. Link and Zelda still said nothing, still at a loss for words. They weren't afraid, just flabbergasted at the sight of her.

"You two look confused." She stated obviously, making another mocking giggling sound. "Still astonished by how beautiful I am, huh Link?"

Link smiled at her, she was always full of herself, but he was happy to see her again. "Midna." Was all Link could say at the moment to her. Zelda looked at the two, she pushed her brunette hair out of the way of her face, and looked at her clearly. She had given up her entire being to protect Midna. She never regretted her decision to do so, she needed to be near Link at the time of his journey, or the Twilight would have never left, Zant wouldn't have been defeated, and Ganondorf would still create terror through Hyrule.

"Princess." Zelda acknowledged her as Midna turned towards her after making fun of Link once again, as she always had.

"Princess, it's nice to see you, awake, again." Midna said, trying to express gratitude to her. Something that Midna obviously wasn't that great at.

"It's nice to be awake again." She smiled at the other princess. Link took a look at the both of them. The two princesses, one of dusk and one of day, the two most different people in the entire world, standing together, starting to get into a light conversation.

"Princess? Is there no need to worry?" One guard asked, interrupting their conversation. Midna grinned at him, laughing almost.

"No, of course not," Zelda smiled to the guards. "Throne is over, guards close it up." She finished as she returned back to the blue woman in front of her. Link still a little in awe of both of them being so comfortable together took a second to shake things off, he knew he had to get back to work quickly and finish the rest of his jobs.

"One hour until shift change." Link yelled out to the guards in the palace, they all nodded, seemingly relieved that they were almost done. Midna looked over to Link and he waved quickly before disappearing out of the doors.

Zelda and Midna walked away, keeping a light conversation, even though she knew, that she needed Midna to tell her how she was here.

"Will you be staying for a while?" Zelda asked the other Princess.

"Yes, for a few days, then back to the Twilight, you know, they kind of need me." Midna said, flashing a toothy grin at Zelda. Zelda knew that she needed ask about the appearance, and that now was probably a good time too. She quickly summoned a house maid to get a room ready for Princess Midna.

"So, speaking of Twilight." Zelda started as Midna looked over to her. "How are you back? I saw you destroy the mirror."

Midna simply laughed. "There is more than one way of entering Twilight, just the one way has been a secret to the humans since it was created." Zelda nodded for her to continue. Hidden away somewhere in a distant land there is another portal, but, it's not for you to know of. Only the Twilight Princess can know it's true location."

"Why did you come back then? To the realm of day and night?" Zelda asked her curiously.

"I forgot something." Midna simply stated. Zelda sighed, Midna certainly didn't give away much detail as to why she was here, or how she got here.

"What?" Zelda asked. "Is it something that we can find easily?" Midna's smirk emerged and she laughed.

"Eager to get rid of me, Your Highness, why I just arrived," she laughed, "Why, Link had to deal with me for well over a month." Zelda sighed, something that she probably couldn't know about, but she would ask later.

"No of course not, and Link is a very loyal man. You should know that." Zelda said to her. "I will get the staff to prepare a room for your stay. Just try not to go out in Castle Town too much. The people are still terrified of Twilight."

Looking over to Midna, Zelda realized how short she was in comparison. When she had first met Midna, she was barely up to her knees, now she was at least 4 inches taller than herself, and appeared to also be older. Her red hair was tied back perfectly and her clothes were the exact same as when she had transformed back into her true form less than a few weeks ago.

"I make rules Princess, not follow them," she giggled as she continued on through the halls of the castle with her. "I left a fused shadow here."

"A what?" Princess Zelda asked as she looked over to her.

"Ugh, I suppose your beloved knight hasn't told you about them yet huh? Well I suppose there is no need to anymore, since there is no threat of Twilight." Cocking her head at Midna, Zelda wondered what Link hadn't told her about the adventure he had in the twilight. She didn't understand what the fused shadow was. "And I also have a present for Link, something that will allow him to turn back into the beast, if need be."

The beast, how Zelda had mostly seen Link until the very last phase of his journey, in which he had become human, and fulfilled the hero title by facing darkness head on. Zelda was thrown out of her thoughts when a housemaid approached.

"The, um, Princess Midna's room is ready." The woman said as she encouraged them to follow. Midna followed closer to the woman as Zelda stayed behind, knowing that she and Link needed to speak about this fused shadow.

* * *

Link walked to the main room of the knights. It was starting to fill up as the crowd came around, preparing for the new shifts to start, and the night to approach. He couldn't stop thinking about Midna and her sudden arrival. What was she here for? How had she got here? How long was she here for? Questions swam through his mind as he looked at the clock. Ten minutes until shift change.

"Alright, there is a list of groups and where each one will go. Tonight we will have extra defense on the castle. So group three instead of going into the streets, half of you will be going to also assist the castle grounds and courtyard." Link explained to all of them. They nodded, not needing an explanation as to why. They switched shifts as the day time guards came in and put away their swords, armor and shields, obviously ready to go home to their wives and children and enjoy their nights.

"The five men for training, come here." Link called. A few older men came by, well not older, but older than Link himself, about their mid twenties. Link explained the battle techniques he used like the Back Slice, or the Helm Splitter, but none of them caught on quiet like the younger boys such as Warren did earlier that day. The new generation of knights were certainly going to top the older generation this time around.

Practice wrapped up early, the trainees wanting to go home to their families which Link allowed. It was his first day, he could still be lenient. Sighing, he looked at himself in the mirror of the training room. His new green tunic with the crest of the castle on his chest, a brown cape like piece of clothing and his trusty hat.

His golden locks perfectly in place and his eyes blue, but with exhaustion evident in his eyes. It had been some first day, especially with Midna's arrival. He packed everything up and did his rounds about the castle, going to see each station of guards, encouraging them and continuing on to the castle to dinner. He didn't realize how hungry he was in actuality as he walked up to the dining hall. The only two there were Midna and Zelda.

"Link!" Zelda called to him, beckoning Link over to them.

"Princess, and uh, Princess." Link said as he walked over casually.

"Oh so now that I'm a princess I get a formal title huh?" Midna playfully said to him as he sat down beside Zelda.

"Pardon me, Midna." He smiled at her. It was nice to see her again, but she always had a motive, so what was it this time?

"Anyway Link," Zelda interrupted their smiling session. "Midna and I were just speaking about a fused shadow that was left behind." Link froze. He knew what happened if a creature got a hold of the shadow. It would be quiet the experience getting it back if this was the case.

"Yes, I am aware of what they do to mortals and creatures." Link gulped waiting to hear what was going on.

"I left the piece I used to wear on my head here," She stopped and made eye contact with Link. "You know which one, correct?" Link nodded and continued to listen as Zelda listened closely to the conversation beside her.

"Do you know where it is?" Link asked bluntly.

"Yes." Was all she replied with. Link looked at her, waiting for her to tell him where it was. "It's been taken." Link sighed, of course it had been taken, and he was most likely going to be the person to have to go and get it back, facing the twilight horrors once again, but at the same time it thrilled him, he was excited to get back into action.

"Who, or what took it?" Zelda asked intently on getting an answer. Midna looked at her as their food was placed on the table. A simple Hyrule delicacy, a type of chicken that was rare to the rest of Hyrule and the vegetables such as pumpkin that the neighboring provinces grew and were shipped here by cart. Link took a bite of his chicken as Midna began to speak yet again.

"In the Sacred Grove, which Link is familiar with, there is a passage to the past. But it has been tampered with. A new evil as appeared where the master sword once stood." She said motioning to his sword on his back. "A person, who has been consumed with it, had changed into a monster. Not as bad as Zant of course, but still, it'll be a challenge to get the fused shadow once again."

"Alright, I will go in the morning and retrive the shadow." Link said as he had just swallowed a bite of pumpkin. It reminded him of his previous home.

"It will take both of your skills and my own. I have a feeling this fused shadow has a different effect on the person in command of it now." Midna explained.

"Mine as well?" Zelda asked confused by the statement. A trip to a sacred grove, with Link and Midna? She had no skills but the power of light arrows. One of her gifts from the goddess.

"Yes, I did say both." Midna rolled her eyes as Zelda looked unhappy about the gesture. "We leave tomorrow at dawn. Pack light, I don't have the ability to transport in this realm anymore, so we will travel by horse. Luck for me, I brought mine along. It is in the stable with your white horse and Epona."

"I see." Zelda said, not sure how she felt about travelling for at least a day to the sacred grove. Then to have to fight against a person? She didn't know if she could go through with it, but Link and Zelda seemed as if they were ready to go, already discussing details.

"We don't want to have a huge commotion over this, so I suggest the two of you say that you're going on a trip to the provinces, to check up on things after the Twilight. Which you'll have to do anyway after this." Midna explained.

"Alright." Guess Telma's surprise visitor would have to wait for him for a week or two. He looked over to Zelda. "Princess Midna and Princess Zelda, I will be going to tell Warren that he is in charge for the next week."

"Warren? The young boy?" Zelda asked in surprise.

"Yes, he is the only one I trust with the castle for a while." Link smiled. "He has bravery and determination. He will keep the kingdom safe." Zelda nodded and allowed him to continue on. Midna stood up.

"Well the food was, different." Midna stated. "I'll be off to bed, see you at dawn Your Highness." She laughed as she walked away and into the darkness of the corridors, leaving Zelda alone. At least this evil would be over before it truly started, she had to thank Midna for that, it would be like old times for Midna and Link, but she couldn't help but think that she was going to be somewhat of a third wheel on this journey, until of course that Midna left and they would then be obligated to check on all the provinces, including the new Peak Province since there was a village that had been discovered a few days ago there.

It was time to get on and packing. Zelda walked up the stairs and saw Link standing there, with a bag in his hand.

"Link? I thought you were going off to Warren?" Zelda asked slightly confused.

"I did, and I got you this." He said pointing to the royal clothe bag in his hand. "You've been downstairs for almost an hour." He added.

"What's in the bag?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Since we are going on this long adventure, I thought you might need a more suitable attire." Link smiled at her. He handed her the bag and smiled, leaving as he did so. How had he gotten clothes so fast? She walked into her room once Link was in his and opened the bag slightly. She was purple, the purple of the top half of her dress. She took it out. It looked like Link's Tunic, but longer making a skirt to go around her thighs. It was almost identical to her dress, but shorter and apparently much easier to get around in. It had a pair of black tights to go with it, and the Hyrule symbol, just like the tie on to her dress, on her outfit. It came with purple boots to match and a small side pouch.

How did he get this so fast? It had to be one of a kind. She smiled and tried it on, it fit perfectly. She grabbed her arrows, and she placed them on her nightstand. Sleep came reluctantly to her, she was ready to go in the morning.

* * *

Link and Midna were already up and downstairs, packing nothing but what they were wearing and Link's sword and shield.

"So Knight Commander huh? That's kind of a coveted position you have there." Midna said with a smirk.

"Princess Zelda asked me two days ago to come back to the castle, I accepted." Link simply said as he looked over to her.

"She asked you to come back to be with her, not to guard the castle." Midna simply stated as Zelda walked down the stairs. In her new and much easier to get around in outfit, and bow and arrow in hand. She greeted both of them and walked to the stables.

"Ready?" Zelda asked both of them. Link nodded with Midna.

"Let's go." Link said as he got onto Epona and started to ride with the two princesses following straight behind him. They were off to Faron Woods.

* * *

**So, any good? Well I hope you like it. PLOT TIME. :) And you have some Link and Zelda going on. Zelda and Midna friendship. Well who has the Fused Shadow? I guess we will find out. Well you will, I know who already! **

**Hope you liked the story, please review, give me a shout through PM, whatever you would like. This was a pretty fast update, so expect another in a couple days since I do have to work tomorrow. See you guys around. Thanks for all the excellent reviews so far. **

**OH and trust me, there will be more explanation to everything, just didn't want to blow everything in one chapter! PROMISE!**

**~Taylor McDonald**


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here is your next chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

_**Previously: **_

**She greeted both of them and walked to the stables.**

**"Ready?" Zelda asked both of them. Link nodded with Midna.**

**"Let's go." Link said as he got onto Epona and started to ride with the two princesses following straight behind him. They were off to Faron Woods.**

* * *

**An Enticing Offer**

**Chapter Five**

Clearing the castle without detection was easy at this time of the morning, people were barely awake, and some just rolling out of bed, but no one was out of the house quite yet, making it easy for Link to greet the guards on duty as they walked by. Only the knights of Hyrule, and the staff at the castle knew that the three of them were walking out of Hyrule this morning. Midna's horse was the most obvious out of Zelda's horse and Epona since hers was black and glowing in the blue twilight markings that she was also covered in, it's hooves bringing up bits of dust that almost looked like twilight.

When the people awoke, they would hear from Warren, the temporary Knight Commander that Princess Zelda and Knight Commander Link, along with some guards, which was a total lie, were out checking each province, including the new ones that have now been discovered because of the great journey that Link had taken during his becoming of as the Hero of Twilight. They would probably think it to be slightly strange in a way that they had just randomly up and left to do this, weeks after the twilight had cleared, but would eventually move on from the fact and continue their daily routine.

They were just starting their adventure into Hyrule field as Link took the lead of the group, he knew the area the best of all of them.

"Are we going straight there?" Midna asked as he saw Link slightly slow down his pace as he neared the next corner leading into another part of the Hyrule field.

"Yes, I mean, if you needed to, we could probably stop in a few hours. It won't be too long of a journey there though, two hours at the most." Link said looking into the direction in where he knew the Sacred Grove was. Down through more field and going through the Faron Woods province, where he had first become the blue eyed beast of legend, perhaps he would see the spirit of light as they passed by.

"No, it's fine, the faster we get there, the better." Zelda said, not wanting to anticipate the possibility that she may die out here if she didn't prove strong enough against whatever had the fourth fused shadow. Link nodded and looked to Midna for a second opinion, knowing to take everyone's in.

"Sounds fine to me." Midna said still holding her cloak tight to her as they rode forward. An hour passed and the horses were going at a steady pace making their way to the grove. They were just entering Faron Woods now. It was only a little while past sunrise, and the dew on the grass was sparkling.

"Hm, this sunlight thing, it makes everything so shiny." Midna said with a monotone voice. "Twilight is so much nicer."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Zelda said looking down to what she thought was the beauty of the dew on the grass and the flowers, slowly becoming prettier and prettier as they started to open for the day. Golden bugs were playing the magical tune that they were accustom too, and the wind not blowing, it was truly a gorgeous morning. Link knew that Zelda was distracted by the beauty of Faron Woods, he doubted she came here often. It was pretty, but he lived here his entire life, well, just off, but still in a forest like area, in Ordon, barely ten minutes away from where they were.

Ordona province was much closer than the Sacred Grove, Link wondered if afterwards when they did their sweeps of the province if this would be such a good idea to go back to there, where a broken hearted girl and children would await and beg him to stay in a land that he no longer called home. He felt whole again for the couple of days he had been in Hyrule, ecstatic even, he felt good about his choice, and didn't want guilt to bring him out of it and back to goat herding, although, he did like the money that came with that job.

"We're getting closer, be prepared for anything to happen. The fused shadow could change an entire land." Midna explained to the group as they walked closer to where they were supposed to be. Link nodded and took out his sword, very familiar with fighting on horse back. Zelda held her bow to her side and awaiting a time where she would stop her horse and shoot if need be, thankfully she had unlimited arrows to use and could easily continue to shoot.

Midna didn't have any weapons of any kind, but no one questioned it. She had magic that overwhelmed both Link and Zelda's slight bit of magic they may have accumulated from the goddess for being the chosen hero and Hylia reborn. The hour continued on and they finally approached where they were supposed to be.

"Where do we go from here?" Zelda asked confused at the sight in front of them, just a ramp up to a door and a bird selling potions and oil. Link dismounted Epona and the two Princesses did the same as they tied them up to the place where the bird was selling his wares.

"HEY! No, buy something, then they can stay." The bird yelled at them. Link sighed, this bird had given him hell, he was just so annoying. Link walked over and dropped 200 rupees into his box.

"HEY THANKS! They can stay as long as you need them too." The bird exclaimed loudly. Link sighed and Midna tried to remember this bird, but couldn't for the life of her, they had a long time together in their twilight journey and she couldn't remember all the details.

"This way." Link said as the two princesses followed his lead, Zelda's bow equipped on her back, she swallowed. She was nervous as hell, Link had the triforce of Courage, and Midna had been with him the whole time, she had no idea how to handle this situation. All she was good for was a word of wisdom or two once in a while.

"Link, how you been my boy?" A man dressed all in armor asked as he stood by a ledge on the ground, surrounded by golden chickens.

"Rusl." Link smiled and embraced the man slightly before backing off. "Good, actually on our way to the grove again, something's come up." Midna and Zelda looked at Link as if he was crazy, telling some random man in armor their plans? But Midna eventually realized who it was, and that he could very well help them.

"Princess Zelda." Rusl said in astonishment as he bowed to her politely, then turning to the other princess cloaked and in black. "And, you?"

"Midna." She simply said looking down. Rusl couldn't see her twilight markings and blue body under the cloak.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said nodding towards her as she nodded back. He then turned back to Link. Feel free to use my friends here, no better way, or other way to really get over there, that I know of." Link thanked Rusl as he grabbed one of Rusl's "friends" and gave one to each of the girls.

"Ready?" He asked. The girls nodded as Link gave the man another good bye. "I'll head out first, follow my lead, and be careful." Link jumped off the ledge and flew across, Zelda braved up and followed, praying for the best to the goddess as Midna carelessly flew through the air with out fault. Crossing each path and obstacle didn't take too long, just scared Zelda, but she wouldn't admit that any time soon.

They had arrived, the Sacred Grove was just ahead. No one spoke. Link pulled out his sword, Midna held her ground and Zelda pulled back the string on her bow, a golden arrow forming on her fingertips. It was silent, Link walked ahead, scared of what was to come, there wasn't a temple here, at all. This new evil could just be there, out in the open. Ready to attack at any moment, his adrenaline was rushing and the suspense was killing him as to what was up here.

Going through where he had fought the puppet boy twice he knew the twists and turns perfectly, and nothing attacked. They got to the main entrance to the Temple of Time, but it was closed, for he had permanently closed it forever now. No longer needing it's function in the world. Everything looked normal.

"Are you sure this is where the Fused Shadow is?" Link turned to Midna, taking his eyes off of what was ahead of him.

"Yes." Midna stated as she closed her eyes. "I can sense them. This one is close, very close." Link saw Zelda's eyes widen.

"Zelda?" Link asked looking at her.

"I found it." Zelda stated, pointing to the entrance to the Master Sword holding place. Link turned around, and black smoke was coming out of the entrance, and there were lights flashing inside of it.

"Well now or never." Link said taking the steps forwards towards the unknown creature. The black smoke didn't do much as add a dramatic effect to what was ahead of them. Link looked around and then in the corner, he saw her.

Ilia, sitting in the corner, almost in a fetal position, and what appeared to be crying.

"Ilia?" Link asked almost silently. Zelda felt a pang of jealousy roam through her body, of course they would see Ilia in a Sacred Grove that no normal human could find. Of course...

"Link! Oh! Link!" Ilia said running towards him and hugging him. Link stiffened. Of course this had to be in front of the princess. "I missed you so much!" She squealed into his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Link said stepping back from her as the two women behind him looked in wonder at the girl.

"You have... company?" Ilia said, looking over Link's shoulder and glaring. Her eyes suddenly went red. Link took a few steps back and held his sword at the ready. "Well I thought we were going to be alone, but I can always just get rid of the competition." She laughed manically. Zelda gulped, just what she needed, crazy jealous friend of Link to have the obvious fused shadow.

Her face grew pale, and her eyes became redder, then, she grew. Link was shocked at what to do, he wouldn't hurt her while she was under the spell.

"I'm not good with sharing." Her voice came through coldly as she slammed her hand down on the ground barely missing Midna.

"Well, I'm going to call this boss, Jealous Bitch." Midna smirked to Link as she took off her cloak as the battle began. Ilia would occasionally at first begin to summon things from the ground, mostly Stalfos. They would attack in packs, Zelda would shoot as many down as she could as Midna zapped them with her Twilight magic, turning them into bits and pieces of darkness. Link simply slashed his way through. Then it would stop, Link knew that in every boss battle he had, there would always be an opening to hit the target, this was it.

Link performed a back slice as she swung her arms furiously at the two girls, her scream of agony made Link freeze momentarily. He may not have wanted her romantically, but she was a close friend, and it was killing him to hurt her, but needed. Zelda got to a higher area from climbing some ivy plants. She had a good target. Something she hadn't noticed before, but Link was already slashing at. A growth on her back. A purple weak point, one that would eventually take her down. Link hit her three times on the back, and she screamed louder than before, causing everyone in sight to be temporarily stunned. She did this every ten seconds. Ilia continued to swing her fists faster. Link knew what was coming, the hardest part, then this would be over.

But things got worse, Ilia summoned over one hundred Stalfos to her command, all going after Link. Link fought as the two Princesses looked at each other in a moment of helplessness before communicating an idea.

"Circle." Was all the idea was, and it was from Zelda, yet Midna knew exactly what to do. Zelda was going to distract the deformed Ilia, it was risky, but Midna knew she could get a better hit on the weak spot. Link saw something happening up top the walls as he was on his twenty forth Stalfos. The two girls were working together, but Zelda was acting as bait.

"Crap." He whispered to himself as he fought harder, the bones of the stalfos crumbling at his feet, while Zelda shot at Ilia, the distraction was in motion as Midna worked her way back. Link knew this wasn't going to end well for the princess, he needed to be there when she either got hit or Midna got to the weak spot in time. Bones kept shatter at his feet as Zelda continued.

Zelda shot and shot at Ilia, her eyes finally became fixated on the Princess. "How cute, trying to protect yourself." Ilia laughed girlishly at her as she came closer and closer to her. Zelda looked to Midna who was almost there, almost about to strike as she felt her ribs take immense pain. She looked up to Ilia, laughing at her, Link still fighting as hard as he could below her, with another twenty stalfos to go. He was going as fast as he could, but he saw Zelda beginning to fall, just as Midna had attacked. Ilia was retracting her hand from where she had hit Zelda, as she felt the pain grow as well. Midna jumped down, she had hit her. Link was running, and running, forgetting about the Stalfos left. Zelda had hit the wall, hard. Gasping for breath as deformed Ilia shrank down to size, covered in blood and in tattered clothing.

Pain, was all Zelda could see or think. She thought she heard Link calling her, but she thought she was in a dream as Link actually did call to her, begging her to look at him. Midna watched as Ilia crumpled to the grass near the Master Sword's holding place, the fused shadow firmly exploded out of her very soul, as it always did with those who had been infected by it's power had, and fell neatly into her hands. The girl was alive, but would be out of it for a few minutes. Link looked distraught as he pleaded with Zelda to stay awake. Midna knew she had been hit hard, finally rushing over to her.

"I can help her." Midna stated, getting close to her and kneeling down beside her. Link backed up, nervous at the possible death of the princess. "I have enough power in this world now with the last piece of the fused shadow."

Link simply nodded as Zelda's eyes opened and fluttered closed repeatedly as Midna began to chant a spell, and Ilia began to awake.

* * *

**I don't know what I feel about this chapter, was it good enough for you guys? Tell me. **

**Well sorry, work started, finals happening, really busy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will update again as soon as I can. Promise. **

**~Taylor McDonald**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Previously:_**

**_Pain, was all Zelda could see or think. She thought she heard Link calling her, but she thought she was in a dream as Link actually did call to her, begging her to look at him. Midna watched as Ilia crumpled to the grass near the Master Sword's holding place, the fused shadow firmly exploded out of her very soul, as it always did with those who had been infected by it's power had, and fell neatly into her hands. The girl was alive, but would be out of it for a few minutes. Link looked distraught as he pleaded with Zelda to stay awake. Midna knew she had been hit hard, finally rushing over to her._**

**_"I can help her." Midna stated, getting close to her and kneeling down beside her. Link backed up, nervous at the possible death of the princess. "I have enough power in this world now with the last piece of the fused shadow."_**

**_Link simply nodded as Zelda's eyes opened and fluttered closed repeatedly as Midna began to chant a spell, and Ilia began to awake._**

* * *

An Enticing Offer

Chapter Six

Zelda awoke but her eyes would not open, it was dark, but the smell of fresh air and trees overwhelmed her. She was warm and comfortable, but she didn't know where she was. She couldn't remember anything, she had been going with Link and Midna to do something, something big. She then remembered the Fused Shadows. Midna had come for the last fused shadow, through a mirror of twilight unknown to her land, and Midna would not give up the location. She wanted to open her eyes, but her head was killing her, then she remembered the fight, how she had become a decoy for Twilight Ilia while Midna hit the weak spot on her back. She had gotten hit, hard. But how had she lived? Those injuries usually resulted in death or broken bones, not just a head ache.

"I don't know if she's going to wake up." A female voice whispered, which Zelda had just barely heard. It sounded like Midna.

"She has too, who will rule Hyrule then?" A male voice spoke. Zelda knew this one for sure, Link. Was she really in that bad of condition, then again, she didn't doubt the state of her injuries, but nothing but her head hurt.

"You." Midna simply stated as if it was a matter of fact. Zelda wondered, Link ruling wouldn't be completely bad, he was good at getting people to follow him, just needed some more charisma. Zelda smiled to herself.

"Me? I'm not of royal blood." Link spoke confused towards the Twilight Princess.

"Does it matter? You have earned it."

There was a pause of silence, and then an exhale of breath.

"We'll see if she wakes up before we get into this more." Link huffed as he walked around the room. Zelda needed to open her eyes, she needed to see what was going on around her, to help Midna and Link before anything else bad happened, and what had happened to the Ilia girl? She fought against her own will to continue lying there, but she slowly was able to lift a hand, which signalled Link instantly to her side.

"Princess." He said to her as he held the hand that had just moved. Midna had just as quickly moved to be behind Link to stare at the hopefully awakening princess. Her arm twitched and Link kept telling her to wake up, almost as if in a chant of desperation. She murmured out of nowhere and Link brushed the hair out of her face, and continued to speak to her.

"Well, this is a surprising turn of events." Midna said as Zelda continued to wake up. She looked over to Link nursing to her, his hair all over the place, his face pale, and his eyes red from the lack of sleep. They had been waiting for Zelda to wake up for three days now, and Link hadn't left her side, leaving Midna to take care of Link. It had been a tormenting process, which she tried to get out of making him food, which he would always reply with how she owed him for getting all the fused shadows and mirror shards during their journey and their new one to the secret grove.

"Zelda, wake up." Link whispered to her for the millionth time. Her eyelids began to flutter open and she was soon gazing at Link's exhausted form.

"Link." She smiled slightly. Link smiled back, not seeing a need for words. "What happened?"

"You were hit, hard, from the Ilia monster, as I like to call her." Midna stated as she looked at Zelda lying on the bed.

"We took the Fused Shadow, and we took you here, it was the closest shelter that we had that was safe." Link explained as Zelda took in her surroundings. She saw wood walls, wood stoves, a few farming tools on the walls, and a window beside her. She was on almost a balcony type thing inside of a house.

"Where is this." Zelda asked as she held onto Link's shoulders as she made an attempt to move up, her headache throbbed but nothing else hurt at all.

"Link's cozy little tree house." Midna laughed as she took in the surroundings. Zelda had been here before, just couldn't put a finger on what it was at the moment. Understanding that it's was Link's home in the Ordona Province, she slightly nodded her head.

"My head is killing me." Zelda moaned, putting her hand to her head, preparing to stand up, which Link obviously didn't allow.

"Take this." Link said, holding her shoulders down so she stayed in one place. Link moved away quickly and handed her what appeared to be an herbal tea. "It's a tea that the women of Ordon take to relieve head aches and pain. It's all herbal."

Zelda nodded in appreciation, and took the cup and took a few sips of the tea, the stuff was strong, but she could quickly feel her headache subsiding momentarily.

"It works wonders." She told Link, surprised at the immediate relief she was feeling from the tea. She smiled and wondered if she could stand. Link and Midna watched her closely as she rose, as elegant as if nothing had ever happened.

"Perhaps you would like to get out of the house?" Midna asked her as she had now managed to get down the two ladders and onto the main floor of Link's home.

"I can take you around Ordon, unlike last time you were here, there is a whole village to see. Plus I kind of promised to herd goats this morning." Link smiled as he started towards the ladder there. Zelda smiled, and simply nodded a quick yes before they made their way down the ladders, Link helping her with each step.

"If you'd like to change, downstairs is private enough to do so. I'll just give my lantern since it is quiet dark." Link stated to her before handing her, her traditional dress and flats, she looked down and saw that she was still in her new clothes she had gotten for her journey to the Sacred Grove, she guessed that they didn't want to bother with clothing when she was injured.

"Thank you." Zelda said as she took the lantern and made her way down to the basement to change into her dress. Midna and Link watched her go downstairs.

"Are you going to tell her that she barely survived?" Link asked Midna. "And that you had to heal her to fix all the broken bones and bleeding?"

"I don't see why it's necessary, she lived didn't she? Why should the concept of how matter to her?" Midna asked. "She did it for me, I did it for her." Link remembered when Midna had been the imp and Zant had burned her with the light, causing her to fall nearly to her death, but Zelda had restored her with her magic, giving all she had in the process and in turn, putting Zelda into a sleep for days, until Midna restored her during the final battle with Ganondorf.

"She'll eventually wonder what happened after she got hit. How she survived with such strong injuries." Link explained to Midna. She sighed, brushing off her clothes, or lack thereof in this world, but not in her world. Her red hair being put back into place as she straightened up.

"You can tell her, but I must be at the mirror at dusk." Midna said as Zelda appeared from the basement, looking as if she hadn't ever been hurt in battle.

"You're leaving? And tell me what?" She asked curiously as she scanned over the two. They both went silent.

"Yes, I must return this fused shadow back to the realm of Twilight, I've stayed longer then I've originally expected too. My people do need their queen to return with the ancient magic." Midna explained as she looked at the Princess of Light, it wasn't her actual title, but that's what the people of the Twilight Realm called her after the battle that saved both worlds.

"It's nearly mid afternoon." Link said looking at the time of day through the windows of his house.

"Yes, and I must be on my way, the mirror of twilight is a long trek for both my horse and I." Midna said, slipping on her black cloak. Zelda looked very upset at this, she had only just woken up and she had barely spoken to Midna the entire journey. She was someone that she had given everything for, to save the two realms.

"I'm sorry Princess, but if you were gone from Hyrule too long, you would feel the same." Midna said smiling and walking over to the Princess. She actually gave Zelda a hug, and Link could almost see the auras mending together into a slight dusk that had a golden tinge, it was the most magical thing he had ever experienced. It was a true showing that Light and Dark were on different sides of the same coin, as Zelda had said once before. The two backed away from each other, tears slightly forming in Zelda's eyes. Midna turned to Link and smiled.

"I know you'll miss my gorgeous face." She giggled with a wink to Link. Link just simply smiled childishly. They had always had this kind of relationship, friendly and slightly flirty, but both of them knowing it meant close to nothing.

"Of course." Link replied and bowed down to her as she walked towards the doors of the small forest house. Zelda also followed with Link and bowed to Midna.

"Until next time, Twilight Princess." Zelda stated to her as Midna left the house, and had teleported out of Ordona faster than imaginable. Link sighed, she was gone, again. This was the second time she had just up and left and she was probably about to shatter the other mirror now that she had what she needed to perfectly run the Twilight Realm.

"Shall we go?" Zelda asked, tears unshed behind her eyes, obviously wanting a distraction.

"Yes." He said to her as they walked out of the doors.

* * *

**Kind of an off topic/storyline chapter, just more of a filler to get into the next one, where yes, they do start their trek across provinces. I will have more action scenes, and maybe I'll add in the cave of ordeals too. Don't know yet. Well it's exam time, so updates will be lacking for a bit. I'll get to it when I can. Promise**.

**~Taylor McDonald**


End file.
